


The Moth

by Jamaicob13



Series: Bitch i might bee - a collection of bug-related stories [1]
Category: A Bug's Life (1998)
Genre: Horror, Moths, sort of not really, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaicob13/pseuds/Jamaicob13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the newest horror story featuring a small, near-harmless creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moth

He's waiting  
Watching from the shadows  
Waiting for the right time to strike  
When you least expect it  
And when you're all tucked up snuggly and warm in bed  
He's gonna fly down  
And slowly eat your duvet  
It will take a while but he'll get it done  
And one day you'll be looking at your duvet and you will spot the holes he's left all over it  
And you'll turn around  
And sitting there on the wall  
Is the moth  
And in that dead silence you will hear him as he whispers  
"smashing"

**Author's Note:**

> "A blend of Stephen King and a bugs life - i love it!" - George R R Martin  
> "I love the Moth! The Moth is great!" - Matt Groening  
> "Robinson did a better job with this than i did with the entirety of series 7!" - Steven Moffat


End file.
